


Symphony Of A Sorrowful Life

by Aesa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Class reunion, Classical Music, High School, Homophobia, Lies, Loneliness, M/M, Modern Music, Past Abuse, People in High School being dicks, Poor!Eren, Poverty, Runaway, Starvation, Trust Issues, Violinist!Eren, Wealth, lawyer!Levi, non-energetic!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesa/pseuds/Aesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jäger had everything.<br/>Eren Jäger lost everything.<br/>Eren Jäger is left with the remains of his sorrowful life with no future.<br/>One day, call it faith, a hand holding a red scarf offered him a way out.<br/>It was given to him by someone whom Eren never expected to meet again.<br/>A lot someones he never expected to meet again.<br/>After all, they were remnants of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony Of A Sorrowful Life

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry for disappearing as an author but I was quite busy with life and well. I tried to start writing again but couldn't get into it. BESIDES I opened up a wonderful plot hole for the first few chapters and couldn't make it up anymore. This is why I put a bit mor thought into this new plot, though it didn't change that much, but I started differently. I had too.  
> I also didn't like the first chapter of the original story adding to everything and it needed to be re-written.  
> That said, I hope you like the new version of "Symphony Of a Sorrowful Life".

Is this how my life is going to go from now on?

Me, standing alone on the street?

Alone even with the many people walking around and doing their Christmas shopping.

Playing melancholic melodies on my violin to earn a little bit of money?

Money, which I used to buy groceries and pay the rent of my condemned flat?

A flat that gets you more sickly every day with mould fungus decorating every single wall?

I tried cleaning the walls and dry the flat up but the mould remained. But my monthly rent is low. That is a fairly good reason why I can’t complain that it isn’t in the best condition. It probably was in the best condition like fifty years ago. Though, better a flat like this that living on the streets.

With the resources I have I can’t complain. I couldn’t finish high-school, even though I was straight A student. Was extraordinary in playing the violin and had a scholarship for Juilliard.,

What made me happy about it was the fact that it was so difficult to get into Juilliard and the scholarships are fought over. I was one of the few that was allowed to take up studies with them while still going to high-school.

Everything was perfectly planned out till a lot of things changed for me.

Things, which ended me here playing on the street to survive and provide for a living. A shitty living that is but at least I am still alive. Especially with the upcoming winter that already showed that it was going to be cruel.

Cold and icy winds whipped through the streets of New York. They made it nearly impossible for me to hold my violin accordingly and play. But I had to play, I needed to pay my rent in a few days. Otherwise I would end up on the street without further discussion.

My landlord didn’t care that you could provide the money three days later or not. If you didn’t pay on the due day you were thrown out. The moment you left through the door someone else would move in.

Since the restaurant I was a waiter in ran out of business I tried to earn my money solely on playing my violin. During the warmer months it was difficult but in winter it was nearly impossible to play for a long time. I quickly need some other job to earn money, so that I am able to secure my living situation.

The apartments were sought after, especially during winter months. Even though the heating was shit it still kept the creeping cold out as best as it could.

My fingers started to become numb from playing and having them out in this wind without gloves. I couldn’t even feel strings accordingly anymore.

But this describes me pretty well.

Feeling numb inside and not able to feel anything anymore.

I had a good life.

A family.

Friends.

Was popular in school excluding the one or other brawl I got myself into because I was hot headed and didn’t know any different. Well, I did, but I didn’t care. As long as my marks were okay all was fine.

Thinking back I can’t even realize how fast everything turned into chaos.

My parents being angry at me, ignoring me and finally throwing me out of the house.

My friends starting to doubt me, stopping to hang out with me and finally ignoring me completely.

My school, the teachers and the dean suspending me and correcting my marks because they believed when they were told I was cheating on all of my exams to receive this marks. Even when I tried to proof them wrong they didn’t believe me. They had “witnesses” whom saw me do it and were scared to say anything because I threatened to beat them up.

Juilliard was notified too. It didn’t surprise me that they took back the place to study they already offered me. Their argument was that they didn’t need a student that only causes problems and is a cheater allover.

I tried to fight for my right. To proof them wrong. That everything was a mistake and that I was pranked into it. The whole purpose being set up to destroy me and make me miserable.

My mother stopped smiling.

My father was always angry.

My sister ignored me and didn’t even like to be in the same room.

Our guest smirked knowingly.

One night I fell into an argument with my father that ended with him breaking my nose.

I was too shocked to react and stared at him with wide eyes.

He never hit me before and I have done a lot of stupid things. His doctrine was that violence doesn’t solve anything. But here I was standing opposite of him and let the time pass by.

Waiting for him to excuse himself for what he did.

But he didn’t.

“I don’t want to see your face again! There is no place for a moocher, cheater and liar under this roof!” Grisha looked terrifying. Not only his usually warm eyes which glared at me, was what was stabbing me. But his whole body language that was aggressive towards me was clearly a sign that he wasn’t sorry at all for what happened right now.

I turned my eyes down to the floor and got up. Without saying anything else I went up to my room – my old room – and started packing a little backpack. I crabbed my violin casket, looked around this room that was my home for seventeen years and walked down the stairs to walk out the door.

Before I closed the door I took my keys and put them inside the basket standing on the small table near the door. These keys, I wouldn’t need them anymore.  
Without looking back I walked straight ahead and down the path to my new life.

Maybe I am a coward for running away from my problems but I am not strong enough anymore to fight here. Here, were I lost everything.

The happenings of the past weeks were just the prelude to what was occurring now. It shouldn’t have surprised me at all. I saw it coming, even though I didn’t want to believe it. My whole life lay shattered before me and that was just because of one person who got turned on by ruining my life and taking everything from me for him.

“Why are you crying, Mister?” I heard a timid voice that pulled me out of memory lane. This was a lane I didn’t like taking because in the end it always made me feel self-conscious, angry, depressed and other emotions that were associated with negativity.

Crying?

I was crying?

I haven’t been crying for a while now!

There is nothing left to cry over.

“You must be mistaken, little Miss. This icy wind is cruel and my eyes watered up to protect themselves.” I tried to calm her which seemed to work because she smiled at me. She couldn’t be older than five.

“Then it is good”, she said. “I was worried. You played amazing and then I saw you crying. I wanna play the violin too but my Mummy and Daddy don’t wanna. They say it is way too expensive for me to just try it out and then just stop playing and practicing because I don’t wanna anymore. But they wouldn’t mind me playing otherwise. How long are you playing violin, Mister?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at this enthusiastic little girl babbling on and on.

“Oh darling, stop bothering the poor man” a woman with light ginger hair. Her amber-coloured eyes sparkling with laughter and her lips pulled into a small smile. Reminded me of someone. “I hope she di- … Eren?”

The joy in her face suddenly disappeared. She looked pale, like she had seen a ghost. Her hand trembling hand covered her mouth while her widened eyes were fixated on me. “Are you … really, Eren? You are Eren? Aren’t you? Eren Jaeger!”

“Mummy? Why are you crying?” the little girl asked and was looking at her mother worryingly.

Why does she know my name?

“Petra? Are you coming now or what?” someone screamed and the woman in front of me shook out of her stupor.

Petra?

I knew someone with that name and that looks.

“What the actually fuck? Don’t go near him! Can’t you see that he is a beggar and is about to mug you? This filth dirties up everything here. Can’t they be removed?”

I know that I am nowhere wanted. No need to tell that to me.

Thank you for reminding me, asshole.

“You are, Eren, right?” The voice sounded again with a touch of concern.

“Who wants to know?” I asked.

“It is me, Petra! Petra Ral!”


End file.
